


Unrequited Love

by sleepysweaters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song Based, Swearing, Unrequited Love, heather - Freeform, lol just like the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaters/pseuds/sleepysweaters
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to accept unrequited love and move on.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read this since like July, so it most likely isn't the best. Give me an A for effort though

“Fuck, it’s cold today,” Y/N said as he rubbed his arms through his uniform jacket. It was May, the heat rising outside, but the first year always complained about how cold it was inside.

“Are you just always cold?” Tsukishima asked, and the h/c haired boy rolled his eyes at the blonde. Even though there were some form of friends, the middle blocker pissed him off at times. “Bring your hoodie to school at least.”

“You can borrow my volleyball jacket, L/N,” Yamaguchi said right before the h/c boy was about to go off on the blonde. The olive haired boy took his team jacket out from his bag and handed it to him with a soft smile.

The jacket was warm without the pinch server even needing to wear it, and it made Y/N wonder if it was just this warm in the other’s school bag. He quickly stripped off his uniform jacket to put on the other’s jacket, which brought him more warmth immediately. Part of it was the warmth from the jacket and the other part from the warmth of his heart as he thought about how he was wearing Yamaguchi’s jacket.

“Thank you so much, Yamaguchi,” Y/N said, blush heavily on his face when it thought about how boyfriends share jackets like this. They weren’t boyfriends though.

“It looks better on you than it does me,” the freckled boy said, and the blush on the other’s face deepened while he started to blush himself. Tsukishima looked between the two boys unimpressed, and Y/N wondered if it was because he knew the h/c had a crush on the other.

“Won’t it get too hot when you put your uniform jacket over it?” The blonde asked as he raised an eyebrow. “May be hard to even put it on with the jacket.”

“I can always just give it back to Yamaguchi, but I don’t think it’ll be a problem,” the h/c boy said with a forced smile. Sometimes he wondered if they were always fighting for the attention of the pinch server right under his nose. “Anyways, I’ve been shivering all morning.”

Lunch went on and Yamaguchi couldn’t stop looking over Y/N as if it was too painful to look away. When he went to take off the black jacket, the olive haired first year grabbed his hand to make him stop.

“You don’t have to give it back yet,” Yamaguchi said quickly before he let go of the other’s hand. “You said were cold, so just bring it by practice when you’re heading home.”

E/c eyes focused on Yamaguchi’s brown ones before Y/N smiled at him gently and nodded. He pulled his uniform jacket over the other and felt like he could actually make it through the day without freezing. He said his goodbyes to the two volleyball players before he went to his classroom.

It was nice wearing his friend’s jacket, because it made him feel as if he was being hugged to tightly to where Y/N could just breathe the other in. He knew it was weird to feel like that, but the smell of some kind of cologne mixed with sweat and something he could only define as smelling like volleyball overwhelmed him slightly.

Wearing the jacket made Y/N feel special too, because the boy he had fallen in love with never let anyone wear his jacket. The excuses of he didn’t want anyone to lose it or what if someone got it dirty were constantly used, so Y/N being able to wear it made him feel almost as if they were boyfriends. People could see them and think they were together, but they weren’t because the h/c male was too scared to say anything to his straight crush.

*****

Y/N was released from the anime club later than normal, but it felt the reason was fairly worth it. A first year had decided to ask the president if Sword Art Online actually deserved to have a second season, which a third year then asked if Sword Art Online actually deserved to be created. Sure, it wasn’t an anime the h/c haired boy was interested in, but the fight had been hilarious. Part of him was unsure on how he was to look at his upperclassmen and not laugh at how angry they got from the debate.

The challenge the first year faced now was figuring out which gym was the volleyball gym. He had been to it once before, but he couldn’t actually remember where exactly it was. Part of him used the fact that he was in the anime club and not athletic by any means to validate why he didn’t know where the gym was, but he knew that wasn’t actually valid.

“One touch!” Tanaka yelled, causing the h/c boy to follow the sound of squeaking shoes and screaming voices. Those had sounded like members from the volleyball team, but he wasn’t 100 percent sure.

When he finally arrived at the gym, he looked amazed at what he was seeing. He’s never seen a volleyball match before, and part of him wished he had. Everyone looked so alive as they played, even those who weren’t on the court. He remembered his first time in the gym, just meeting all the players after being dragged by Yamaguchi because he apparently needed to meet those who would take the majority of his friend’s time.

Y/N waited until the team took a break to enter the gym. He could hear the sounds echo better in the building compared to outside it. Somehow Hinata was the first to see him and looked ecstatic even though the two never spoke.

“L/N-san! What are you doing here?” Hinata called out from across the gym, which made everyone turn their attention to the other first year. His cheeks flared up as he looked down at the court before up to make eye contact with Yamaguchi, who stared at him as if he didn’t think Y/N was going to show up.

“Yamaguchi, I brought your jacket back,” Y/N said as he walked over to the other quickly and pulled out the neatly folded black jacket from his bag. “Sorry I’m late, my club ran a little late.”

The olive haired boy stared at the piece of clothing as if it hurt him to see. It confused the h/c boy because the pinch server had told him to bring it on his way home. Had he done something wrong?

“Oh, thank you.” Yamaguchi took it slowly as he looked into the other’s e/c eyes. “You sure you won’t get cold on the way home? You can give it to me tomorrow if you want.”

“You’d never get it back if I wore it every time I got cold.” Y/N chuckled, and Yamaguchi looked at the ground with blush covered cheeks. The h/c boy went to say something when Tanaka threw an arm around his shoulders, causing him to lose some balance and Yamaguchi to look at the wing spiker in annoyance.

“You’re always welcome to wear my jacket, L/N-san,” Tanaka flirted, and Y/N’s cheeks burned at the statement. No one ever flirted with him like that, especially not so publicly.

“I, I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t, uh,” Y/N stuttered out as he looked at the ground in embarrassment. “I wouldn’t want to take your jacket away from you.”

“He won’t need your jacket, Tanaka-senpai, because he’ll just wear mine,” Yamaguchi interjected, and Y/N’s eyes widened at the strictness and aggression in the other’s voice. It felt like he was telling his team that the h/c haired boy was off limits.

The black jacket had been forcefully shoved back into the boy’s hands once Tanaka’s arm left his shoulder. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, making sure the non-volleyball player saw it. Who was the middle blocker annoyed with though; Y/N or Tanaka?

“Thanks, Yamaguchi,” Y/N started as he folded it over his arm. Tanaka had disappeared, but the h/c boy hadn’t noticed. “I’ll return it to you tomorrow. Hopefully I can remember my hoodie in the morning.”

Everyone stared at the two, and the first year felt anxiety build up in his chest because of it. He looked back at Yamaguchi, who had a content look on his face, and smiled gently.

“Sorry for disrupting your practice,” he said to the coach as he bowed and left.

*****

Things were normal between Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Y/N. The latter of the three borrowed the pinch server’s jacket more and more during classes but had borrowed the middle blocker’s jacket when Yamaguchi hadn’t been there. Things were normal and perfect.

Then the team got a new manager; Yachi Hitoka.

She was in Y/N’s class, and he had made note that she was extremely adorable and extremely anxious before all of this happened. Yachi was one of the more interesting people to watch when people watching. He assumed she had probably met Kiyoko, someone that made it near impossible to say no to. Even though he was gay, he’s pretty sure he’d date her if she asked him to.

There hadn’t been a problem with Yachi even when she joined the team as a manager, but the probably started when she came into class wearing what Y/N knew to Yamaguchi’s team jacket. He felt stupid for not liking her over this. He had worn his friend’s jacket countless times, but this felt difference and he didn’t like it.

Lunch stopped being just the three of them, but now Yachi was included. If the olive haired boy didn’t stare at the blonde girl as she had hung the stars in the sky, then it wouldn’t have become Y/N’s least favorite part of the day. Tsukishima seemed to be disgusted like the h/c boy, because they shared looks more than ever.

He wondered if the crush would go away, but he wasn’t sure if he meant his, Yamaguchi, or Yachi. None of them went away, and it pissed him off to think no one could rid of these feelings. So, he decided to take it in his own hands to try to get rid of these feelings.

He started to not eat lunch with them every day, coming up with excuses of homework or a club member wanted to eat with him. It wasn’t like Y/N had stopped eating with them all together, but there were just days he knew it would be too hard. One of those days he ran into Tsukishima.

“Where are you going?” The blonde asked Y/N as he stared down at the lunch the h/c had in his hands.

“The roof, want to join?” Y/N asked easily, and the brown eyed boy nodded slowly before he turned to walk with him. “You’re not going to go get your lunch?”

“Probably wasn’t going to eat it anyways,” Tsukshima said, and the other first year knew what he meant. Neither of them approved of the new relationship, but it was said in shared glances than being actually spoken aloud.

It was weird with them being the two being alone, and it made the h/c haired first year wonder if it was the first time they had ever been alone with each other. The silence between them as they walked to the roof was comforting, almost as if saying things were still normal even if they weren’t.

“It’s nice outside today,” Y/N said casually as he found a place to sit before he looked over at Tsukishima with an amused look. “I was supposed to eat with Aito-san today, but I think he’ll live.”

“Isn’t he from your club?” The blonde asked, and the other nodded as he got out his lunch. “So, you’re both nerds.”

Y/N laughed at the thought of his brunette club mate being a nerd. Aito liked anime, but he liked it the least in the club, and the brunette struggled with school so much. There had been times Y/N had to tutor him while club was going on with how shit his grades were.

“He and I only ever eat in complete silence,” he said as he took a bite of his food. “Some girl told me he might have a crush on me, but I told her I wasn’t interested.”

“You’re not interested because he’s a nerd?” Tsukishima asked, he sounded uninterested in the topic. “Or because he’s not Yamaguchi?”

There it was. They finally broke the silent understanding the two had, and Y/N felt his smile falter before he looked down at the food on his chopsticks.

“Why not both?” He jokingly asked, but his voice sounded dry as if it hurt him to speak. He watched his food drop from the chopstick just like Tsukishima was watching him.

“It’s hard to watch them, isn’t it?” Tsukishima asked, and the other looked over at him with unamused expression.

“Of course, it is. Feels like he keeps stomping on my heart, even if he doesn’t realize it.”

“He doesn’t realize it, and that may be the best thing in this,” the blonde said, and the h/c boy knew he was right. If Yamaguchi knew he liked him, then he’d feel guilty when there’s no reason to.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Y/N said asked he stirred his food around his bento box, appetite depleting. “I thought you only tolerated me for Yamaguchi’s sake.”

“I hated you when we first met, because I wanted him all to myself and he wanted you,” Tsukishima said as he looked away from the other first year. Realization covered the h/c boy’s face, and he wasn’t sure on what to say.

“So, you’re in love with him too?” Y/N asked with scrunched eyebrows. “Was he in love with me?”

“I was in love with him,” the blonde said quickly, as if he saying it aloud pained him. “I don’t know if he ever loved you, but he always talked about you and it killed me when he did. It doesn’t anymore, and it’s how I know I’ve moved on.”

Y/N stared at the middle blocker, as if he was trying to crawl into his mind and maybe he was, but it was obvious Tsukishima didn’t like the attention he was getting. He had never minded any attention before, or that the h/c boy had known of in the last two years, but the way his somewhat friend gave him all of his attention bothered him. There was no speaking between the two, just Y/N studying him before he sighed.

“You only feel bad for me because you know how I feel,” the shorter first year said, and the blonde just looked up at the sky.

“I feel bad for you because we’re friends, aren’t we?” Tsukishima asked, and it felt like he wasn’t actually looking for an answer. “I’ve dealt with you this long, so it would make sense if we are.”

“I guess I’ll be friends with you.”

Tsukishima shoved the other’s lightly, which caused the shorter of the two to start laugh. Y/N wanted to look at the other and ask if they can create a new normal; a new normal where it was what it was before Yachi but the two boys were closer. All he wanted was there to be a normal that didn’t make him feel like shit.

Silence came, and the non-volleyball player started to eat his lunch. Although the silence didn’t choke him like the sight of Yamaguchi and Yachi together, he felt like he couldn’t breathe this time around.

“This all fucking sucks,” he blurted because he couldn’t take the silence any longer. “It fucking sucks to feel alone in this.”

“This going to sound pathetic, but at least we’ve got each other,” the blonde said, and the other boy choked on his food when he chuckled.

“You’re right, that did sound pathetic.” Y/N grabbed the blonde’s face, which was looking up at the sky, and made Tsukishima look at him. “We’ve at least got each other though, which means you’re stuck with me.”

Tsukishima pulled out of the other’s hold, light blush covered his cheeks, and rolled his eyes. He was embarrassed, and the other male knew that. A moment later he had an annoyed look on his face.

“Fuck, this really means I’m stuck with you,” the blonde complained with a groan before Y/N punched his shoulder. “You’re such a bitch.”

“And you’re such a dick,” Y/N said as he rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

Maybe this could be the new normal he needed.

*****

It was a Tuesday when Yachi stopped Y/N on his way out of class. He was pretty sure this was the first time they had ever been alone with each other, and she looked more nervous than she normal. He wasn’t sure what any of this was about, but he had a feeling it wasn’t good.

“L/N-san, can I talk to you?” Yachi called out, and he nodded slowly as he stopped to let everyone else leave the classroom. The teacher even left the room, telling them to hurry it up.

“What’s up?” He asked as she stared at the floor with her hands tightly clasped.

“I wanted to know if you didn’t like me,” she said quietly, and he looked at her in shock. “Tadashi and Tsukishima told me you just don’t talk to people like you do with them.”

That was a lie and the truth at the same time. It took time for him to warm up to people, but that didn’t meant he was exactly friendly with those around him. Other members of the anime club got to see the version that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima got to see, but that was because he was around his club every day. There was a big difference between how someone acts around their friends compared to how someone acts around your crush’s girlfriend.

No one matter how he was supposed to act; he wasn’t the best at making friends. He also didn’t like Yachi, so he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to lie or not. Tsukishima would say to lie, because there’s no point in fueling fights that don’t need be had.

“Of course, I like you,” he lied, the forced smile on his face hurt him more than he thought was possible. “You’re special to Tadashi and make him happy, so of course I like you.”

The blonde girl looked so relieved that it nearly made the h/c boy laugh. Usually he liked those who are special to Yamaguchi, but she was an exception.

“Okay!” She exclaimed with a bright smile on her face, and he really wished he was telling her the truth. “Sorry for bothering you!”

Y/N ruffled her hair with a chuckle. He had to start acting like he liked her now for the sake of the friend group. He wondered if Tsukishima would even care if chaos ensued?

“You didn’t bother me at all.”

When she left the classroom, he felt himself wanting to fall to the ground. Why had that been so draining to do? He imagined her going to Yamaguchi so excited that Y/N didn’t hate her, and he could be so excited with her. Tsukishima would be confused if he found out though.

He’d be confused, but then say how he did great because they just needed to act like everything was fine. Y/N didn’t know how to act fine when he was getting this emotional, but the blonde hadn’t told him to stop yet.

All the h/c haired boy wanted was a new normal that didn’t hurt.

*****

After he spoke to Yachi, Y/N decided it really time he stop interacting with her and Yamaguchi. He knew it was ridiculous, especially when he thought it would be better to act like everything was fine, but it was too hard to see the boy he loved in love with someone else. Tsukishima ate lunch with him sometimes, but it would look suspicious if he ate with him every day.

Y/N was fine with avoiding Yamaguchi though, because it hurt more to see him than it did not to. All he had to do was avoid calls and texts, sometimes he went the opposite direction when he saw him. It was easy and hurt less than pretending like everything was how it used to be.

Tsukishima told Y/N that Yamaguchi was mad, which hadn’t been all that surprising. The blonde and the h/c agreed it was better for Y/N to just act as if he didn’t know the olive haired boy was upset. It was all they could think of that wasn’t confronting it head on, which was something they had wanted to avoid.

It was nice outside when he decided to eat on the rooftop. No one had joined him, even though he had invited some members from the anime club and volleyball team to join him. He decided later that inviting the latter had been a terrible idea on his part. How could he trust a group of teenage boys who considered themselves families?

Yamaguchi opened the door to the roof, only to see the other sitting there eating lunch. Y/N saw him but didn’t go to move. This wasn’t the time to continue playing the avoidance card.

“L/N Y/N, why have you been avoiding me?” Yamaguchi asked, and the other stared at him a for moment.

What was he supposed to do? Was there a right thing he should do and everything will stop being painful like it was currently.

“I didn’t think I was avoiding you,” the boy said as he continued to stare at the olive haired boy with a blank expression.

“You know you were avoiding me,” Tadashi state with frustration in his voice. “Just tell me why.”

“Why should I?”

The pinch server looked at the other in shock, as if he had said something truly horrific. Y/N had never been one to talk back to Yamaguchi like he did with Tsukishima. Maybe it could be shocking that he did.

“I deserve to know what I’ve done wrong,” Tadashi said, the look in his eyes was the look Y/N had only seen him have while he played volleyball.

The h/c haired boy stared at the other in silence. He was extremely unsure on what to say now, but he didn’t look like he was. The silence was meant to help him think, but Yamaguchi’s thoughts overpowered it. It killed him to see his crush so angry and distraught, ready to face whatever he’d done head on.

Why do you think?” Y/N asked as he stood up to really look at the other. “Think really hard and tell me why you think I’ve been avoiding you.”

“I don’t know!” Yamaguchi screamed as he gripped at his hair. “I’ve been trying to figure it out for two weeks, but I still don’t know!”

Y/N walked towards him; anger filled him because the boy in front of him would never realize how he actually felt. It made the h/c boy sick to his stomach to feel like this. He didn’t want to feel like this anymore.

He pressed a finger into Tadashi’s chest as his jaw clenched. He couldn’t say what he really wanted to because Tsukishima had been right about the olive haired boy not needing to know, but he was too emotional to think rationally.

“You’re so fucking stupid,” he said as he dropped his hand back to his side, and his expression changed from anger to something softer. “Do you know how much it hurts to love someone and they don’t love you back?”

He wanted to cry after he said that. Was he really about to confess to everything to his taken best friend as they stood on a rooftop? If they were both single, maybe it would be romantic but they weren’t. Y/N just didn’t want to cry anymore, but it felt like that may be impossible.

“Yes,” Yamaguchi said softly, his expression changed to match his voice, and it tore the h/c haired boy’s heart. “It feels like you’re dying.

Y/N turned around as he pulled at his hair. Why was he doing this? He and Tsukishima had agreed it would be better if this didn’t happen; if Tadashi didn’t know about any of this, and the blonde had been right. A neutral expression went back on the non-volleyball player’s face.

“I’ve been dying for two years,” he said as he repeated to himself to not cry. “But god does it hurt now more than ever because you’re with her.”

Yamaguchi stared at him with a shocked expression. The other didn’t expect a response immediately, or maybe at all, because he remembered how the olive haired boy believed no one could ever like him.

“You gave me your jacket for the first time May 13th, he said as he bit his lip before he looked away. This was too hard, but he needed to say it.

His throat felt like it wanted to close up, too scratchy to speak and his eyes burned with tears that begged to pour down his cheeks, but he refused to let them. He had to stay strong and just speak without letting his emotions take over as much as they usually did.

“You told me I looked better than you in it, and I felt so special that I wanted to cry,” he said with a soft smile on his face at the memory. “You never let anyone wear it, but I was allowed to. I knew it was stupid to be excited about, but I just couldn’t help it.

“You did look better in it than I do,” Yamaguchi said, his voice soft and the e/c eyed boy male looked at the other again. His friend was crying, but it wasn’t pathetic for him to do it unlike if Y/N did. “Why didn’t you talk to me?”

“You think it’s that easy,” Y/N snapped, venom dripped from his voice, and Yamaguchi flinched as if he had been burned. “There were countless times where I wrote a letter to you; I just couldn’t deliver it.”

Yamaguchi looked at him as if he were an injured animal. The other wished he only felt injured instead of destroyed.

“Why didn’t you?”

“You’re straight and no one ever wants to be with me,” he said as he looked down at his shoes. “I’m pretty sure no one ever gives me a second glance.

It was becoming way too much for him, and he hated being weak like this. He was still resisting the tears that begged to fall. Y/N just wanted to feel strong right now, but all he felt was weak.

“I wanted you,” Yamaguchi said, and the h/c snapped his head up to look at the other. “I wanted you, but I thought you didn’t want me.”

Suddenly Y/N was clenching the other’s shirt collar, and Yamaguchi looked scared. Y/N knew he should just let go, but he couldn’t.

“Stop saying that!” He screamed. “You’re fucking with my feelings and I just can’t take it anymore.”

He dropped the olive haired boy and pushed his back slightly.

“But now you want Yachi,” he said, defeated but anger still evident in his voice.

He didn’t mean harm by it but was just saying it as if everything would finally fall into place and make sense. If it would confirm that he had missed his chance to be with the person he loved and wanted most.

“Yes.”

Yamaguchi didn’t mean harm and they both knew that. Y/N knew the olive haired boy never wanted to hurt him, but he had. He had put him through the biggest heartbreak he’d ever felt.

“I tried to tell myself that your jacket was just polyester when I saw her wearing it the first time,” Y/N said softly. “But then I saw how you looked at her as if he had put the stars in the sky, like she was your everything, and knew it was more than polyester with her.”

“It was more than polyester with you too,” Yamaguchi said, frustration seeped from his voice. “I wanted you to always wear it, so I could pretend you were my boyfriend. Then you wore Tsukishima’s jacket, and I thought it had never meant anything to you.”

Y/N grabbed at his hair again, pulled hard, and was surprised when none of it fell out. He was so angry with himself for being so oblivious. The h/c boy had the chance to be with the olive haired boy, and he missed it.

“You’re making me hate her more!” He screamed as he pointed at the other. “I used to think about how I couldn’t hate her, but now I wish she’d just die. I hate that I think that and I don’t want to! I can’t fucking help it though!”

Yamaguchi took a step towards Y/N, only for the other to take a step away. The olive haired boy wanted to comfort his friend because he finally caved into crying. He couldn’t stop, felt as if was choking, and he felt weak on another level.

The pinch server looked confused, because Yachi had told him Y/N liked her. She had told him and Tsukishima with so much excitement, but the middle blocker had only rolled his eyes when she told them.

“I used to wonder what it would feel like to kiss you, but why would you ever kiss me?” He asked the pinch server as he wiped his eyes harshly. “I’m not even pretty, and even if I was; I wouldn’t even be half as pretty as her. Maybe if I was pretty, you would’ve wanted me.”

“I did want you!” Tadashi screamed as he threw his hands up. “Why don’t you understand that?”

“Because who would want me?” Y/N stared at him head on, his uniform was getting wet from his tears. He was speaking without thinking now, because his emotions controlled him now.

“Y/N, why won’t you listen to me?” Tadashi begged, and the h/c boy clenched his jaw as he gritted his teeth because it hurt to cry.

Suddenly there was someone behind him, their hands on his shoulders. Yamaguchi’s frustrated expression changed to one of anger and confusion, but Y/N was too tired to look behind him. It didn’t matter if it was someone he didn’t know or someone he did know; this conversation would finally be over.

“Yamaguchi, I think it’s time you leave,” Tsukishima said, and it shocked the non-volleyball player that he was there.

“We’re having a conversation,” Yamaguchi started, and it was the first time Y/N had seen him go against Tsukishima, even if it was small. “One that doesn’t involve you.”

“And I’m ending it,” Tsukishima stated. “Talk to him later when he isn’t this upset.”

Yamaguchi glared at the blonde before he left the rooftop, leaving Y/N and Tsukishima alone. When the h/c haired boy looked at the other, he saw the blonde’s annoyed expression and worried eyes.

“Why did you talk to him?” Tsukishima asked, but Y/N started to sob instead. He put his face in his hands and sobbed so hard he choked slightly.

He was pulled into the other’s embrace, his cheek against the blonde’s chest. The warmth is brought Y/N was something he needed. He needed to be grounded again.

“I’m such a fucking idiot,” he cried into Tsukishima’s chest. “Why did I do that?”

“You’re not an idiot,” the blonde reassured, his voice remained like it always did. For some reason Y/N needed at least that to stay normal.

They pulled away from each other, and Tsukishima seemed to study the other boy. Y/N had never been a pretty crier, snot covered part of his face and hands while his eyes bloodshot and extremely puffy. He felt disgusting and wondered if he looked it too.

“He said he used to want me,” Y/N said with a dry laugh. “It only adds to all the pain.”

“I know it does,” Tsukishima said, and he looked like he really knew. “But we’re in this together, right?”

Y/N gave him a small smile before he nodded. He wiped away the remaining tears he said and looked at the blonde with a sincere look.

“Yeah, we are.”


End file.
